ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Asami F. Sykow-Otsukishi
Backstory Asami was born to Kasumi Sykow and Akifumi Otsukishi, near the end of the Great War, a war between Medleonia, Morcaracalalando, and the Tundrian Queendom. Asami lived in the Sykow Clan Base, close to her cousin Tomon Fujimori-Otsukishi-Sykow. For most of her childhood she led a 'normal' life, free from the fighting and politics of the clan. However, when the base was bombed by Medleonia, and most of her family and friends were killed, she unlocked her dormant essene of destruction, and caused the fleet to explode. Since she saved the entire clan from destruction she became well respected and liked by many of the clans members, as well as the clan leader, and was given many privileges. Such as living in the clan's castle, gaining influence in the politics of the clan, and just being treating like she was royalty. Eventually, these 'privileges' got to her head, and she began to develop quite the ego, starting to see herself as more legitimate or 'worthy' than everyone else. She also cut Tomon off, and refused to speak with him. She even tried to kick him out of the base since his 'presence was aggravating'. The Clan leader, now pretty much brainwashed by Asami agreed with her and banished Tomon from the Sykow Clan. It was at this point that she had began mastering the complex arts of Qi Magic and was learning it along with her studies in Illusion making, beginning to test out her powers. By this point the Great War had ended and peace seemed to return, though in secret Asami had been planning a coup to take over clan, and instate herself as the Lordess. However, right as she was about to launch the coup into action, Tomon, who had since returned to the Clan exposed her for what she was planning and who she really was. Asami then lashed out on Tomon, seriously burning him with her magic. Then she teleported away, seemingly forever. In fact she was not dead, or gone, or anything else that was said in the rumours. She was actually ruling a city, the City of Hikari No Ko, which she had renamed Kara No Teichaku. She conquered this city with her Husk Army that she made with her Qi Magic. She was also protecting the city, hiding it from the outside world with her illusions. She was beginning to build her army, ready to destroy the Sykow Clan... Abilities Since unlocking her dormant essence of destruction, she gained the power to disintegrate anyone and anything just by touching them, or by simply snapping her fingers. She was also a talented Illusionist, being able to create quite convincing illusions with her powers. She to her Bokannu blood, that she inherited from her half Dimanta half Bokannu father, she was able to tap into Qi Magic, and mastered it being able to create lifeless Husks by stealing the life force from others Appearance Asami has fair skin with striking golden eyes, long, naturally silver hair that reaches to about her waist, and is a medium athletic build with a hourglass shape that closely borders a pear shape. As her efficiency in Qi Magic progressed she began to use her magic to make herself more beautiful, and look much younger than she actually is. Her normal attire is that of a flowy black kimono with several designs of silver and gold dragons spiraling her dark red obi. On her back is a tattoo of kanji characters '最終定規' that roughly translate to 'final ruler', along with a Fox insignia, her personal symbol. Relationships * Kasumi Sykow - Mother; Deceased * Akifumi Otsukishi - Father; Deceased * Tomon N. Fujimori-Otsukishi-Sykow - Cousin; Missing * Sykow Clan - ENEMIES -_- Category:Sykow Family Category:Otsukishi Family Category:Sykow Clan Category:Masters of Destruction Category:Masters of Dragon Magic Category:Masters of Demonic Magic Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Dragons Category:Demons Category:YocaiEmperor Universe